Hellspawn Series 3: Demon Killer
by shadowglove
Summary: SamChloeDean. Chloe and Dean finally escape hell, having 'fun' with the humans of a small town close to where the hells gate opened. But their fun and games end when the Demon Killer arrives, and they find out that Lucifer is very much real.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.

Sequel to: Into The Dark

Written for my LiveJournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day #23: Psychokinesis.

* * *

It'd taken then two more hundred years for another fool to open a hell gate, and when it happened they'd forced their way through the gate into the human world and fled as far away as they could. Chloe hadn't been able to make it far, after a couple of miles she'd plummeted to the ground, the black mass that'd been her body convulsing, exploding with light, and when it was gone, she was laying on the ground with her own body. She was shocked and confused and the fact that this wasn't supposed to be able to happen made her wary. _Dean_ wasn't bursting into light, his old body appearing. No. He was still the formless black mass, and he'd had to possess the first acceptable male body they could find. Interestingly enough Chloe still saw him as Dean, although everyone else saw him as his meatsuit.

Together they'd ventured to a small town north of the gate, and made it their home.

And Chloe finally got to have her fun.

Two men threw themselves on the table as they fought, the wood breaking under their weight as they continued to hit and kick the other, even _scratching_ the other.

Others ignored them, busy at their poker games, wary and thin from having played three days without stop.

In the next corner frenzied cries of passion could be heard...and the acts viewed.

And there were, of course, those who hadn't stopped drinking until they'd passed out or suffered alcohol poisoning.

Violence, money, alcohol and sex were the new drugs, and the town hadn't been able to stop committing their most precious sin.

And sometimes they mixed two or more drugs together.

Chloe grinned in amusement, side-stepping the two on the floor fighting to go towards one of the men drinking by the table. She hovered over his back, hand on his shoulder, smile quite evil to behold as she leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Do you see that man in front of you? The handsome one, drinking the vodka?"

The man didn't even look at her, not reacting.

"Don't you think your wife wouldn't have fucked around on you if you'd looked more like him?" She giggled throatily, her breath against his ear. "If it wasn't for men like _him_ she'd have been stisfied with you, wouldn't she?"

Fury entered those eyes, and the drunkard stood, stumbling towards the other man before attacking him by bashing his glass into the other's head.

Thus another furious fight began.

Chloe stood where she'd been seconds ago, grinning like a mischievous child having the time of her life.

This was so much _fun_.

Hearing the sound of something thudding violently across the room, Chloe frowned when she saw Dean trying to pick himself up.

Her gaze followed his, and narrowed as his widened, eyeing two brunets.

Dean looked shocked out of his wits.

Chloe had been out long enough to be able to see a hunter when she spotted one, hell, a couple of them had come to try and fight her and Dean and were now part of the group enjoying themselves to death.

The hunter held out his hand towards Dean, and his eyes went demon black as Dean suddenly fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

The blonde's whole body froze as she realized whose presence she was in.

The Demon Killer.

But why were his eyes demonic? He wasn't a demon, she would have sensed it the moment he shifted! He had---he had _something _demonic, but that was due to dark magics and rituals, that wasn't because he was one of _them._

"Let _go_ of him!" She screamed, eyes going demonic white as her demonic power pushed the hunter's partner against the wall.

The Demon Killer didn't let go of his invisible hold on Dean, turning towards her, hand facing her as well.

And then he froze in horror.

"If you don't let go of your hold on him, Demon Killer, I'll make what I did to these humans look like _paradise_ compared to what I do to your little friend." Chloe hissed, knowing that she didn't have control over the powers she'd started manifesting aboveground, as did all demons, but knew that she'd give it her best to rid the underworld of the killer of their kind. "I'll make her _beg_ for death as little strips of her skin are torn off one by one, and you'll watch without being to help."

The female gasped, trying to struggle.

Chloe tightened her hold.

The female's eyes went pitch black.

"You're one of _us_." Chloe hissed in fury. "You're going against your own kind to assist the _Demon Killer_?" Feeling that intense gaze on her, Chloe remembered that _he_ was the one she should be concentrating on, and turned her gaze on him. "I said _let him go_ Demon Killer!"

The hold on Dean disappeared and hunched over, taking in desperate gasps of air.

Those black eyes of their enemy bled out into blue/green eyes that stared at her with a deep intensity she couldn't explain.

She couldn't understand the conflicting feelings inside of her either, and it made her more irritated as she let go of the hold she had on the Demon Killer's demon companion. "You _disgust_ me." She told the demon before backing away, eyes narrowing when the Demon Killer made as if to follow her. She raised her hand out at him, palm glowing warningly. "Come closer, Demon Killer, and I will _kill_ you."

"No." Dean placed his hand in the one she offered him, standing up. "Don't."

She frowned. "I can take him on Dean!"

"_Dean_?" The Demon Killer's voice was choked with emotion.

Dean winced and looked away.

Chloe frowned, looking back from one male to the other. "What's going on here Dean? How do you know the Demon Killer? Is he immortal? Is that why he's alive despite hundreds of years having passed since you went to hell?"

"Hundreds---?" The Demon Killer's voice broke.

"Time passes differently in Hell, Sam." The brunette by his side whispered.

He glared at her in fury. "Why didn't you tell me this?!?!"

Chloe saw a rift and decided to exploit it, laughing. "Because she's a _demon_, 'Sam'." She wondered why he turned to look at her so longingly at his name on her lips. "We lie."

Dean's hand clasped her upper arm.

She looked down at the hold and then up at him curiously before returning her gaze to the Demon Killer.

His eyes were both horrified and furious.

What a confusing specimen.

And Chloe didn't have time for this.

Hell and earth didn't abide on the same timeline, which meant that while hundreds of years had passed in hell probably only a few had passed here.

She wondered how long it'd been since she'd been taken to hell.

But she would have to wait until they'd dealt with the enemy before finding that out.

"Let's go." Dean ordered.

She glared at him. "This is _our town_."

"We'll find another." Dean began backing away from them, pulling Chloe with him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The Demon Killer stalked after them.

Chloe's hand glowed brighter. "Don't tempt me!"

"Don't!" Dean reached forwards and pushed her hand down.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" Chloe snapped, pushing Dean away from her. "Why are you _protecting_ him?"

Dean looked at the Demon Killer, at the demon bitch traitor and then at Chloe with a sigh. "He was my little brother, when I was human."

The blonde's eyes widened in horror, remembering Meg saying something about the Demon Killer's brother, and the woman he'd loved, being down in the pits. She just hadn't said that said brother had his _own_ pit over which he'd reigned for hundreds of years as Pit Master.

She never would have guessed that _Dean_ was who Meg had been talking about. The blonde turned her gaze on the Demon Killer once more, unable to believe that _he_ was once Dean's younger brother. But now that she looked at the brunet more, she realized that there were shared features between the two of them, they looked similar in a non-obvious way.

She took in a deep breath. "I won't attack him if he doesn't attack us."

Dean nodded, turning his host's blue eyes on the Demon Killer. "Let us go, Sammy. I don't want to hurt you."

"He's a demon, Sam." The brunette girl turned to the Demon Killer. "They _both_ are. You can't trust them."

"Like I can't trust _you_?" He snapped at her.

"I would have thought that would be obvious." Chloe couldn't stop herself, snickering. "I would have thought that you would have had someone who loved you enough to warn you not to trust a demon, that there are no good ones."

A look of pure agony crossed those eyes as the Demon Killer turned towards Chloe. He looked like he'd been slapped, like he wanted to _cry_.

She was taken back by the magnitude of those emotions...and by her own desire to go to him and cup his jaw.

The blonde took a step backwards, confused and a little frightened.

The Demon Killer took a step towards her, as if they were tied by an invisible string.

Dean took a step between them, glaring at his brother. "Back off, Sam! I don't want to hurt you but I will if you don't leave her alone!"

The Demon Killer, _Sam_, looked up at his brother with narrowed eyes. "Dean, I don't want to hurt you either, but I _will_ if you don't get out of my way."

She didn't want a fight to break out amongst the brothers...the intensity of that desire surprised her, and she acted on impulse, using her power to send the brunette female flying violently into the Demon Killer, both crashing into a pillar.

Chloe grabbed Dean's hand and twirled on her feet, beginning to take off towards the back of the bar, for the exit.

Something in her felt sick and scared and she didn't care about dignity, didn't care about losing her town. She and Dean would find another town, make it their own.

Dean tightened his hold on her hand and was soon in front of her, dragging her quickly behind him, towards the bright red EXIT.

They nearly made it too.

Someone emerged from the shadows and trained the Colt at them.

Chloe's eyes widened in fear as Dean pushed her behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that, Bobby." He sneered.

Bobby's eyes widened. "How do you know who--?"

Dean's host's eyes went pitch black and the hunter went flying back into the wall, the Colt flying out of his hands.

Sensing movement behind them, Chloe turned and white shot out of her hand, straight into the Demon Killer.

Nothing happened.

Her pitch-white eyes widened in shock and confusion, sending another bolt of hellish power at him that would have downed any other man, and yet this _Sam_ just stood there as if nothing.

"You can't hurt me." He whispered, as if getting her to understand something. "You wouldn't."

"But _this_ would." Dean's voice, and the sound of a cocking gun, caused them to look in time to see Dean pointing the loaded Colt at his brother.

Sam narrowed his eyes.

Chloe smiled, hurrying towards Dean and taking his hand. "Let's get out of here."

"As you wish, My Lady." Dean surprised her by using her title, something he rarely ever did. "Sorry it had to be this way, Sammy." With that he turned and shot, the bullet piercing the female demon's forehead, causing inside of her body to explode with intense light, before he turned and pulled Chloe out of the exit.

* * *

Turning towards the door when it opened, Chloe lowered her glowing palm in relief when Dean's host slipped into the room, locking the door behind him.

"You were gone longer than you said you would be." Chloe scolded before noticing his limp, eyes widening as she hurried towards him and managed to grab hold of him before his legs buckled under him and he grunted in pain. "What _happened_ to you? Was it that Demon Killer? I'm going to _kill_ him!"

"Not...Sammy." Dean hissed in pain as Chloe helped him to the large bed. "Demons."

"Demons?" She snapped, confused and pissed. "No one I sent up would _dare_---!"

"No, they were out before you came to hell." Dean cried out as he dropped onto the bed. "They're---Lilith's....minions."

"Lilith." Chloe froze when she heard the name of the demon she'd never met, but had heard so much about while in the Pit. "Why would _her_ demons do this to you? Is this because of me? Some _I-Should-Be-Ruler-of-Hell-And-Future-Forced-Consort-Of-Some-Mythical-Badguy_ thing?"

He shook his head, groaning. "This was punishment for killing Ruby. They caught me while I was trying to figure out if Sam and Bobby had left, and they told me that Ruby had been working for Lilith, and that I'd just killed their best inside-person. Lilith obviously wasn't happy with me."

"You're not _hers_ to punish." Chloe growled, unbuttoning Dean's shirt and gazing down at the broken, battered skin. "I will _kill_ her."

"No." He shook his head. "You can't."

"Stop thinking that I don't have the power to do this! I'm power---."

"She's the catalyst to Lucifer's return."

Chloe went still. "_What_?"

"The demons...they told me that since I'd killed Ruby I had to take over her place and get Sam's trust, that I had to get him to kill Lilith in some church. That Lilith was some sort of seal and that Sam needs to kill her to free Lucifer." His hand reached out and grabbed Chloe's bringing her closer to him, eyes grave. "Lucifer's _real_."

"I don't believe it." She shook her head, refusing to look at him, instead taking in a deep breath as she leaned forwards and licked a slow, wet trail over an ugly cut, watching as it healed and closed up under her ministrations. "He's not _real_."

"He _is_...." Dean whimpered, closing his eyes, body trembling as her tongue began to slowly, thoroughly scrape across each welt, each cut or bruise, healing them and taking away the pain. "I doubt...he'd be...too happy...about _this_."

"I'm not _his_." Chloe whispered against the skin right beneath his belly button, giving it a little suck.

Dean groaned, and this time it wasn't a sound of pain.

Chloe nipped at the waistband of his pants.

Dean thrust upwards before grabbing fistfuls of sheet and sitting up, forcing her to back up. "Chloe. We can't let Sam kill Lilith." His demonic black eyes searched deep into hers. "We can't let him free Lucifer." His gaze consumed her like a starving beast. "He _can't_ be let free."

The blonde nodded, knowing that what he said was true.

If Lucifer was free she would be nothing but his consort, his little sex doll.

Neither of them wanted that.

Taking in a deep breath, she straightened and turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dean called from the bed.

"I'm going to find the Demon Killer." She replied at the door, turning to look at the demon as the healing began to make him drowsy. "There has to be _something_ he wants that I can give him in exchange for Lilith's life."

"Chloe, don't---."

She outstretched her hand towards him and a bright white light hit him, her powers forcing him into a deep sleep, so he could heal better.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe opened the door and went to find the Demon Killer.

* * *

**Should be a two-or-three-shot.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.

Sequel to: Into The Dark

Written for my LiveJournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day #23: Psychokinesis.

Warning: VERY dark and DISTURBING demonic content.

As always, this is Demon!Chloe, so she's dark and somewhat demented.

* * *

So she'd gotten distracted.

Sue her.

Surrender The Dancefloor's "Just Dance" blared loudly in the night air, and the humans, who were still under her thrall, danced half naked in the middle of the night air. Chloe had tried searching for the Demon Killer and his human companion, whom Dean had called _Bobby_, but she'd been unable to find them and had gotten distracted as the people are her started to lag around, completely in chaos, falling around without energy. It was the power of the thrall wearing off, leaving them weak from the days of their nonstop engaging in vice, and she wasn't ready to see them collapse just yet. Which was why now the whole outside of the town was blasting with the loud music, and everyone was dancing and drinking, partying long and hard even though before her power had touched them they'd been all on the ground unable to even look up.

It was fun, and the energy siphoning into her through her enthralled was intoxicating.

Also, Chloe had decided that she wasn't going to spend more time searching for the Demon Killer.

If he and his hunter friend were still in the town, this would draw him out sooner or later...if only to tell them to shut up.

"Are they _all_ under only _your_ thrall?"

Chloe turned towards the voice, a little disappointed when it wasn't the Demon Killer, but five hosts. "Let me guess, you're Lilith's men. The ones who thought they had a _right_ to punish _my_ right hand."

The demons looked at each other, a little warily. "Lilith demanded it."

"Well you tell Lilith," she stalked seductively towards the closest demon and grabbed his throat, giggling as his body began to twitch violently, explosions going on behind his eyes as his host suddenly fell to the ground, dead. The blonde turned to the others. "That I don't _appreciate_ her thinking she has seniority over me." Chloe wiped her hands together. "She might be an old hag who was alive during _his_ time of freedom, but _I'm_ the one with the powers now. So if _she_ doesn't want to be on the receiving end of my wrath, she'll better think of a way to convince me to forgive her."

"You...killed Manith." One of the demons hissed. "_How_---?"

There was a _lot_ that she'd learnt wen forced to go over the Books of Damnation. They had the secrets of the underworld in them that only certain creatures could understand and use, and apparently being Lucifer's Own had given Chloe the ability to not only read the ancient Hellspeak, but unlock the secrets and powers within.

It'd been another reason why she'd wanted to go to earth, to show that she wasn't weak, that she had power.

Sure, she still had many volumes of the Books of Damnation left to study, but with what she'd learnt already she had a couple of hundred years in which she'd need to learn how to _control_ what she now possessed.

"Did I give you permission to talk, soldier?" Chloe turned towards the demon, eyes going white.

"We take orders only from Lilith." Another glared at her, eyes going black.

"Aw," she clasped her hands in front of her. "How _cute_. Maybe it should be _you_."

"Me...what?" The demon asked warily.

"Maybe _you_ should be the only one I let live long enough to deliver the message to your mistress." Her smile was ugly, evil, and she loved it, loved the way they shook, both with anger and with fear.

One of the demons to her right moved fast, and Chloe ducked the right hook, twirling and jabbing her elbow into the mouth of his stomach, flinging her clenched fist back into his face when he bent over in pain. Grabbing his head she gave it a sharp jerk, the sound of the neck breaking loud, but what jarred the demons wasn't the dead host, but the obvious fact that the demon within couldn't escape, instead the host's body lighting up from within as the demon died within the host as he died. She felt the air giving resistance to the punch sent to her at her right and she turned, catching the fist in her palm, giggling as she crushed the bones with a vicious squeeze. As the demon fell with a squeeze, cradling his destroyed hand, Chloe was grabbed from behind. She used the hold to wrap her thighs around the head of the demon whose hand she'd crushed and gave another jerk, breaking its neck as well, the demon going up in explosions as had the others. The blonde then bucked her head back into the one holding her and when he let her go she turned and her fingernails turned into sharp shadow-claws which she used to slash his face viciously, opening up the skin deep, making sure she slashed his hosts' eyes. As he screamed and grabbed at his face she thrust those digits into the base of his neck and then jerked her hand upwards, tearing open the throat and covering herself in his blood.

The demon within died as its host did, and when she pulled her hand from his throat, the body fell to the ground, lifeless.

She giggled, throwing her head back.

That had been such _fun_!

The adrenaline, the rush, the _power_.

Turning to the remaining demon, the one who had defied her from the beginning, she brought a blood-covered digit to her tongue and licked the metallic taste off of it, curiously.

The demon's eyes were wide, and he took a step back. "What _are_ you?"

"Abomination." She replied, stalking towards him before piercing his host's stomach with her claws, bodies together, lips brushing against his ear as she whispered. "You tell Lilith, if you're alive that long, that if she _ever_ thinks she can touch me or my own again, I will make her _wish_ I didn't know what would happen if she died." Already her power, that one that had always seemed a part of her and not a part of her demonhood, was siphoning the life out of both the hosts and the demons she'd killed, causing the lifeforce and power to enter her in visible shadows that journeyed through her pores.

Pushing the demon away from her, sending him flying into the shadows, she turned, eyes going back to their normal green, as she brought a finger to her lips and began to suck on it, the taste of metallic and power mixing.

She giggled, beginning to sway as she made her way towards the throng of people who hadn't stopped dancing.

Why did everyone _doubt_ her and her power?

She could take care of herself, _obviously_ better than Dean could.

Then again, Dean hadn't tapped into the darker powers.

At least with all the life energy she was siphoning her in, when she got back to her partner she'd be able to push a good enough quantity of it into his host to heal both the human and the demon who'd been hurt.

Tainted Love by Me First And The Gimme Gimmes began to play.

Jumping up and down with the crowd, Chloe threw her hands into the air, banging her head to the beat.

A couple of people began to collapse to the ground, too exhausted to continue.

The others danced on without notice.

"They're dying."

Turning at the voice, Chloe didn't stop dancing when she saw the man in front of her. "I know."

Another human fell, his life-force completely consumed.

"Stop this." He seemed to be pleading. "This isn't you."

"How would you know what I'm like or not?" She asked, wondering if he couldn't see the blood covering her and how she thrived in it. "You don't know me, Demon Killer. You might know my Dean, but not me."

"_Your_...Dean." Something shifted on that face.

It looked helluva lot like possessiveness.

"Yes, he might have once been _your_ brother, but he's _mine_ now." She taunted, just because it was obvious that his brother's situation hurt and angered him.

He took a menacing step towards her.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you get riled up _so_ easily _Sammy_." She danced around him, admittedly a little drunk on a power high from all the lifeforce entering her. "You make too much fun to play with you. It should be a _sin_."

He turned to glare at her.

Rolling her eyes, she stopped dancing and snapped her fingers.

The thrall ended and the humans fell to the ground, exhausted but not dead.

"Killjoy." She grumbled. "I hope Dean wasn't boring like _you_ when he was human." She began to walk away, and was pleased when she realized he was by her side, walking. "Believe it or not, I _started_ out looking for you to talk, but I got...distracted."

The Demon Killer stopped as they passed the dead hosts.

She barely sent them a glance. "They were possessed, if that does anything for your sensibilities." She kicked at the skull of one of them as she passed. "They hurt my Dean, and I wasn't going to let that slide."

"They hurt Dean?" The man frowned. "Is that why he isn't with you? Is he okay? Why would your own--?"

"_They_ weren't_ my_ demons." She snorted as they reached a parking lot. "They came aboveground long before I went to hell. They're Lilith's...which is why I was looking for you in the first place." She stopped walking and stood in front of a trust before lifting herself so that she was seated over the hood, facing the mountain of a man. "I want to make a deal."

His eyes widened. "A _deal_?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you know what that is. From what I heard, your loved ones made a _lot_ of them." She giggled tauntingly, leaning back against the windshield.

Agony and anger mixed on his face.

"Aw, did I bring up bad memories?" She spoke as if to a baby, pouting.

"You know," he was clenching his fist. "If you want to make a deal with me, I think you shouldn't be antagonizing me."

"I know." She sighed, folding her arms behind her like a pillow. "But it's just so much _fun_."

He was silent, looking at her.

She was a little nervous under his gaze.

"What's the deal?"

"Don't kill Lilith," she replied pointblank. "And I'll give you whatever you want."

"_What_?" He snapped. "That bitch is the reason why Dean went to hell! She--!"

"Is the last seal to Lucifer's Rising." Chloe leaned forward, smile gone, completely serious. "Up till a couple of hours ago I thought he was some fairytale the Elders told us to make us behave, but apparently Lilith's death is the only thing that can bring _him_ back, and _you're_ the only one who can kill her. Why _else_ do you think she' d make you hate her so badly?"

His eyes were wide.

"Yeah, you've been played, Sam." She leaned back against the windshield. "Do you know _why_ Dean was attacked by those minions? He killed Ruby...Lilith's inside man. And they wanted him to take her place and make sure you were their little puppet once more. But Dean wouldn't do it. He didn't want to betray the one he'd die for."

"Me." Sam whispered.

"No." Chloe giggled. "_Me_."

He frowned. "Why would it be betraying you? You're all demons. Shouldn't you be _happy_ for Lucifer...?"

"_Happy_?" She snapped, sitting back up and sliding down so that she was sitting on the edge of the hood. "Do you know _what_ would happen to me if _Lucifer_ was freed? I'd lose _everything_ I've worked for these last hundreds of years. _Everything_. The power. The position. The respect of my fellow demons. _Everything_." She sneered. "I'd be nothing more than Lucifer's Own Cumslut. And believe me, while the female demons I know would give their left _eye_ to be his concubine, the position doesn't really attract me."

"Concubine?" He whispered, shock entering his face.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I don't remember being human, though I know I once was, but apparently everything was orchestrated so that I'd go to hell because I'm the fabled Lucifer's Own, his true mate, the one to reign by his side as he makes Hell on Earth. Or so the Books of Damnation say." She snorted. "They had written down to the _second_ of my birth, and where it would happen. That's how I know my name, Chloe Sullivan, and that I was born in Metropolis, Kansas, on November 1986 in the Metropolis City Hospital."

He looked torn, and angry, and hurt....and she couldn't understand _why_.

She wasn't even _taunting_ him.

"So don't kill her, make the deal, I'll give you whatever you want in exchange." She leaned back on her elbows. "I have the power to give you anything you want, _anything_." The blonde looked up at him through her eyelashes. "What do you want, Sam?" She asked, using his name and forcing a sense of familiarity between them. "What do you want most in this world?"

"Stop _taunting_ me!" He snarled, surging forwards with a rapidness she knew humans shouldn't possess, body between her thighs, chests pressed together, pinning her arms above her on the hood of the truck. His eyes were demonic, his features slightly shifted, somewhat feline.

Chloe could only look up into his eyes, awed.

What exactly _was_ the Demon Killer?

Her gaze went to his lips, which were pulled back in a fierce snarl.

She gasped, surprised to feel him hard.

"I don't know what type of relationship you and your demon bitch had," she whispered before bucking her head up into his and pushing him away when he'd let go of her hands to cradle his head. "But I don't _do_ other species." Kicking him further away, Chloe rolled off the side of the hood onto her feet, dusting her clothes off, only able to look up in time to be shoved face first into the truck, her arms twisted over her back.

And once more, she tried to summon her power of destruction against him and it wasn't working.

What _was_ it about this Demon Killer?

"We need to _talk." _He hissed in her ear. "There are things you don't understand."

"Oh, I think I understand quite well. You like it _rough_." She pushed away her conflicting worries about this male and pushed back against the bulge she could feel pressed up against her. "I might just take back what I said...if you make it interesting, of course." Her breath came out in a violent gasp as suddenly she was turned around and pushed up against the truck once more, and he was there, between her thighs, kissing her rough and hard and so _good_.

The blonde whimpered, arching into the kiss. Her hands went to his chest and she held on tightly, body going warm and wet at the feel of him at the vee of her thighs. "Hellfire." She whispered into his lips as she trailed a hand down his chest to cup him through the material of his pants.

He hissed and bucked in her hand.

And then she tightened her hold on him, warning.

He stilled.

Giggling, Chloe pulled her lips from his and waved a finger scoldingly in his face. "Tsk tsk tsk tsk, don't get ahead of yourself, handsome. We haven't made a deal yet." Placing her hand on his chest she used her power to push him far away from her, watching as he skidded to a stop, not even falling on his ass as anyone else with that power pushing him would have. "Think it over tonight, Demon Killer." Walking around the truck she began to walk away. "You don't want to be the only one you loved who _didn't_ make a deal, do you?"

He snarled behind her.

She turned the corner and disappeared, knowing he could hear her giggles.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.

Sequel to: Into The Dark

Written for my LiveJournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day #23: Psychokinesis.

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the fact that her arms were sore...and tied up above her.

Eyes flying open, her moment of panic melted into interest as she realized that the weight she'd felt resting over her hips was Dean, as he straddled her, looking both aroused and angry.

"You used your powers against me." He sneered down at her, his host's pretty face marred by the action.

Chloe grinned up at him. "I thought you _liked_ it when I did that."

Dean's sneer turned into a slight leer. "Baby, I like it when my clothes get a little torn up, or when you give me just enough pain to make me cum till I'm dry, but _not_ to force me to be vulnerable when there were enemy demons on the loose."

"You were protected. They're dead now." She wanted her hands free so she could run them up his chest, under his shirt, over his host's muscles.

He leaned over her in a swift, deadly motion, grabbing her hair and jerking her head back painfully, hissing into her ear. "It's _my_ duty to protect _you_, not the other way around!"

Lips parted in a breathless moan, Chloe looked at the host's face as Dean turned so that his face was above her, threatening...and yet it wasn't scary when those blue eyes were darkened in lust, obviously barely keeping himself from devouring her lips and taking advantage of her situation.

The blonde bucked her hips.

Dean groaned, tightening his hold on her hair, causing a low hiss to escape her lips.

Eyes darkening in desire, Chloe looked up at the host. Most of the times she still saw Dean as Dean, although sometimes, in moments like these, the host's true visage would peek through. She could see his blue eyes, his wavy sun bleached blonde hair, and the golden tan that both attributed to the fact that the host had enjoyed the beach and...and the gym...if his defined muscle tone had anything to say about it. He was a relatively mouthwatering specimen, but Chloe preferred Dean to the host, her demon was much better looking in her opinion.

"Damn you I'm supposed to be pissed right now!" He snarled right before his lips came down punishingly on hers, leaving bruises with the force and power behind the kiss.

Moaning, Chloe arched up into him, feeling Dean's arm encircle her, pulling her up into him, while he balanced their weight on his other hand.

Her arms hurt a little, from being tied at such an awkward angle, but she ignored the discomfort, refusing to stop kissing Dean. She was desperate for his taste, for his touch, for the soft hint of sulfur and brimstone in his musk whenever he got aroused. It reminded her of home, and just made her feel safe and at home.

Dean's arm around her lowered so that his fingers were teasing on her lower back right under the waist of her skirt. His fingers trailed lazy yet possessive patterns over her skin, and she knew he would have branded her as his if she'd have allowed him to.

Even though in hell Dean had kept his hands to himself, he hadn't made it a full day in the body of his host before pushing her down on the ground and making a shameless wanton out of her.

"_Dean_..." She whimpered, feeling that pulsating, starving _need_ at the vee of her thighs as she bucked up against him once more. The blonde tried opening her thighs but Dean used his to keep hers tightly together, still keeping in control long enough to realize what the best sort of punishment for her was.

The _bastard_.

Her curse of complaint was devoured by his lips as the kiss grew more needy and punishing and angry.

She wasn't the only one being aroused and angry at the fact that they weren't doing anything to sate the hunger.

By punishing her, Dean was unwittingly punishing himself...and if Chloe played her cards right she could break him.

She could always break him, bend him to her will, make him hers and only hers.

It was one of the things that drove her wild about him.

Even in this she strove for power and dominance, and Dean...Dean was...

....wow.

"_That feels good_." She whispered huskily, mouth latching itself to his neck, nibbling it just hard enough to feel pressure before soothing the pain with her tongue.

He bucked wildly, his grip on her tightening instinctively as the nibbles gradually grew harder. "Fuck!"

"_Exactly_." She groaned into his skin, calculating, feeling the grip his thighs had around her slackening. When she gave a _hard_ bite, he cried out, in near _frenzy_ as he held onto the last shard of control, trying to keep control of himself and say no, to remember that he was supposed to be punishing her.

Taking the opportunity, she freed her legs from his hold and wrapped her thighs around him, bringing him in contact with her heated core.

Dean went still above her, body _shaking_ in his battle to try and remain in control, to see through the punishment.

Chloe began to rub herself against his tented hard-on. "Can you feel it? Feel how warm and wet I am for you? How I need you? You're driving me wild, Dean. I need you _inside_ of me, to fu---." "_Fuck you_!" He snarled in angry defeat, letting go of her, hands going to his jeans as he battled with the top button.

She grinned up at him, victory assured.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Fuck off!" Dean snarled like an animal, shoving off his pants and boxers in one go, lining himself up against her.

"It's me." The Demon Killer, Sam, could be heard.

Dean froze, just as he'd been about to enter her, head lowering as a growl left his lips. "Not the best _time_ Sammy!"

"I don't give a fuck." Sam announced. "I came here to talk to Chloe about the deal."

"Dean..." Chloe's eyes widened. "The _deal_."

"I don't _give_ a rat's ass about the deal!" He hissed against her lips.

"This might be the only thing keeping Lucifer locked up!" She hissed back at him. "So _give_ a rat's ass because _I_ don't plan on leaving you for him but I won't have a _choice_ if he gets free, will I?"

That stopped Dean cold in his tracks, eyes going demonic black at the thought. "I don't _care_ if he's the goddamned Morning Star! I'll kill him myself if he thinks he can keep you all to himself!"

She smiled up at him. "I know you would if you could. But why go to all that trouble when we can just keep him from coming up in the first place?"

"I hate you and your ability to think logically in times like this." He complained, sliding off of her and pulling back up his pants. "Hold on a second, Sam. We need a second to be decent for your girlishly sensitive eyes." Dean grabbed a knife and sliced off the rope holding Chloe tied, giving her a moment to straighten her clothes before he opened the door. "Dude." He glared at his brother. "Your timing sucks worse than it used to. Seriously."

Something was off about the Demon Killer, he was tense, angry and hurt, and his eyes conveyed something so close to jealousy that Chloe was shocked. He was looking between them as if they'd betrayed him, as if his heart was broken and he was furious and yet controlling himself.

It was the expression of a lover scorned, betrayed in the worst possible of ways.

And it confused her.

Had Sam..._liked_ his brother in _that_ way before hell?

Her eyes widened.

What if Sam's 'lover and brother' were the same person???

Was _that_ what Meg had been referring to?

Sam _had_ seemed utterly possessive when she'd met him before!

_Oh boy_.

She blinked.

She _so_ hadn't seen that one coming!

What if he wanted Dean back with him?

The thought unnerved her.

She...she could _share_ Dean with him...she'd have been lying if she didn't say that the thought of having the other brother in her bed didn't fill her with a heated longing and need...but she wasn't willing to give up Dean, even if it meant keeping Lucifer locked up in whatever celestial prison he was in. Dean was _hers_, and she refused to give him up completely, Demon Killer or _no_ Demon Killer. If Sam told her that that was his price, to have Dean all to himself again, she'd tell him to fuck off and that the deal was off.

Don't pass Go and don't collect $200.

"So you found us." She spoke because the silence was stifling. "Your tracking skills are commendable, Demon Killer, though your sense of timing is rather faulty." She leaned a hip against the wall and folded her arms over her chest. "Where's the other hunter? The one Dean called Bobby?"

The Demon Killer sighed. "We parted ways this morning. He---he didn't see things the way I did."

Chloe wondered if this was true or if the other hunter was laying in waiting somewhere trying to spring a trap for them.

"Let me guess," Dean sneered, folding his arms over his chest. "He told you 'Sammy, don't be an _idgit_, Dean's a demon now, you can't trust anything he says! We need to kill him and put his soul to rest!' How am I doing?"

"It was...something...along that line." For some reason Sam's gaze went to Chloe before going back to his brother. "He didn't like me working with Ruby, and after I told him what Chloe told me last night he feels vindicated. He believes what Chloe told me about Ruby and Lilith, but he doesn't believe that you two wouldn't want Lucifer to rise."

"He's a hunter." Dean shrugged. "Had it been me I would have thought the same."

It unnerved Chloe to remember that Dean had once been a hunter.

She couldn't imagine her Pit Master being one of their persecutors.

She didn't like the thought at all.

Dean sneered. "As _if_ I'd want that heaven-spanked pansy walking aboveground, free." His gaze went to Chloe. "If that happened I'd kill the fucker myself."

She smiled at him. "I know you would."

Sam looked down at his shoes, a muscle jumping viciously in his cheek, a strange intensity flashing through his eyes.

His power spiked aggressively, and Chloe turned towards him in shock as her power sensed his and reacted.

This man...the Demon Killer...he was intensely _powerful_!

Especially for someone who'd never gotten a hold of a Book of Damnation!

It made her more wary and intrigued with him.

She licked her lips, staring at him.

The man was _very_ appealing to the eye, and his level of power...it would have made him an adonis to her even if he'd been the most ugly person in the universe.

"_Chloe_."

Jumping slightly at Dean's snarl, Chloe looked at him, surprised.

His eyes were black and narrowed.

Was he..._jealous_?

Sam was looking between them, before smirking slowly.

It was a decidedly evil look.

She quite liked it.

"Let's get back to business, why don't we?" Clearing her throat, she turned her attention to the younger brother. "Is there anything I can give you in exchange for Lilith's life? Do you have a deal to propose?"

"Yes, I do." Sam finally spoke, gaze turning to her hot and heated.

She blinked in surprise, eyes widening.

He---.

Dean growled low and warningly.

She took in a deep breath and looked away.

She could feel Sam's smirk growing.

"And what is it that you want?" She asked, unable to keep the wariness out of her voice.

"Yeah." Dean walked over to Chloe and placed a possessive arm around her waist. "What do you want, Sammy?"

The Demon Killer smirked as he watched them, saying the last words either of them would have ever expected. "A partnership."

* * *

**Although this should have been a three-shot, I couldn't finish it in three chapters...sighs...so there will be one or two chapters more.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville/Supernatural.

Sequel to: Into The Dark

Written for my LiveJournal Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the day #23: Psychokinesis.

* * *

"A partnership?" Chloe frowned, feeling utterly confused.

"What the fuck?" Dean didn't seem to get it either. "Hasn't working with demons taught you nothing? We don't _want_ good will to the world! We wanna have fun with it while it lasts!"

"Very well put." Chloe agreed before turning to Sam. "Have you been drinking?"

He chuckled darkly, tilting his head slightly as he looked at them. "I think a partnership between the three of us would be convenient. We want the same thing."

Chloe and Dean shared confused looks.

The Demon Killer was making no sense.

"You don't want Lucifer to rise and neither do I." Sam announced smoothly. "And we both want to stop Lilith, make her pay, without killing her. The only way to really make sure that she doesn't set Lilith free would be to find a way to imprison _her_ as well."

Chloe tilted her head, curious and intrigued. "It wouldn't be easy. She has legions of demons at her disposal, demons I have no control over. _Her_ demons."

"Exactly." Sam went to the chester drawer and fingered a set of handcuffs. "You said you didn't want anyone to take the power from you, right? These demons aren't yours, their hers. What if she wants to wage war with you for the power now that Lucifer won't be getting free?"

Dean and Chloe shared narrowed looks, not having thought of that before.

"But if you go after her yourself, you bind her, kill her demons that get in your way...you'd be proving your superiority _and_ sending out a clear message about who has the _real_ power." The Demon Killer seemed enthralled by the handcuffs, holding a pair up by a finger.

"That's...kinda devious." Dean announced slowly, surprised.

"And would be effective." Chloe decided, bringing her thumb to her mouth and nibbling on the nail thoughtfully. "I'd have to give out a warning, of course, to be fair. If some of her demons don't want to come up against us, don't want to serve her anymore, they can find me and swear allegiance. I know my minions."

Dean nodded.

"If not, then they're free game." Chloe grinned, going to the bed and collapsing on it, gazing up at the ceiling. "We could do this, Dean. We could imprison Lilith like Lucifer, make sure that its near impossible for her ever to be found much less freed! And with the seal of Lucifer's cage unable to be broken, then he'll always be trapped wherever the heaven he is and we won't have to worry about him appearing and screwing up _everything_!"

"If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is." Dean announced in warning, turning to Sam, eyes narrowed. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." Sam put his hands up in a show of honesty. "Your people don't hurt me, my people don't hurt you. Same goes for us, of course, we swear not to hurt the other one...unless the other person _wants_ it."

Chloe turned on the bed to look at Sam at that, eyebrow raised, unable to keep the amused smirk off of her face.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes at the flirtation he was obviously realizing was going to be a commonplace occurrence if they made the deal.

"So until our mission is over, we're the three musketeers?" Chloe was now on her stomach, the low cut of her shirt giving a good view of her cleavage. "We ride off into the sunset on the trusted steed and fight evil with another kind of evil?"

"Well, in the Impala, not a steed." Sam shrugged.

Dean flinched when he heard that word, eyes widening. "I can't believe I forgot about my baby."

Chloe frowned, feeling a little seed of jealousy blooming in her chest. "Your _baby_?"

He didn't seem to realize the frown on her face because he was grinning brightly.

She decided she was going to have to exert dominion over this Impala posthaste.

Sam continued to look from one to the other in intensity, as if studying their every move, their every reaction.

It made her a little uneasy, but if they made this deal he'd be physically unable to hurt them, like they him...unless someone _wanted_ a little pain.

She smirked at that thought, before frowning when another one entered her mind. "Why?"

The men, who'd been sharing curious and calculating looks, turned to gaze at her.

"Why what?" Sam asked.

"Why the partnership?" Chloe sat up in the bed, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him. "You're different, Demon Killer. The hundreds of years I was in hell they spoke about you like some nightmare. You have demons _scared_ of you and you've been doing a good job all this time without us. So why all of a sudden do you want a partnership with us?"

"Dean is my brother." Sam replied as if that should be obvious. "And...and because of the last condition of the deal."

She rose from the bed. "What last condition?"

"You have noticed that I'm not...normal." Sam broke eye contact and sighed, running his hand over his hair.

"Your powers." Chloe nodded. "I have never heard of a human having the powers you have."

"That's because I'm not human." Sam replied. "I have Azazel's blood in my veins."

"Aza----." Chloe turned to Dean. "Did you know this?"

He nodded.

In seconds she'd reached him and the sound of the slap echoed throughout the room, her eyes white and furious. "Don't you _ever_ withhold information like that from me again, do you understand?"

Dean, hand on his throbbing cheek, took in a deep breath before nodding. "Yes."

Sam looked at them in shock.

She turned towards the younger brother. "You're a halfbreed." She shook her head, still a bit pissed but more confused and intrigued now that the initial fury was wearing off. "The Books of Damnation talk about people like you. In ancient times, when Lucifer was living, he made the first halfbreed, Azazel."

Sam and Dean both turned to look at Chloe in shock.

"God made himself Adam, Lucifer made himself Azazel." Chloe continued. "His on true son." She shook her head. "Out of all Azazel was chosen, and ever since then only those with Lucifer's blood could make halfbreeds. So, since Azazel was the only one with a pure link to Lucifer, then he could make a halfbreed. You."

"Azazel was a full-on demon." Dean shook his head. "There's no way that---."

"Oh, by the time he was killed he was a whole demon, and one of the strongest hell has ever known." Chloe agreed. "But he didn't start out that way." Her eyes then widened and she turned to Sam before giggling. "I understand now. The next part of the deal. It's the same reason you were with Ruby."

Dean frowned, still obviously confused. "What? What is it?"

"Blood." Chloe grinned. "He needs _blood_ for his powers to keep growing, to continue evolving. And not just _any_ blood, but _demon_ blood."

Dean's eyes widened. "Sam's been drinking _demon_ blood all this time?"

Sam took in a deep breath, face guarded and cold. "I did what I had to do to survive."

"No." The blonde shook her head. "You did what you had to do to get stronger, to _destroy_." She walked towards him, looking him up and down. "You want me to give you my blood like Ruby used to. Because my blood is richer it will make you stronger, faster."

He watched her with that same intensity he always did.

Chloe then returned to Dean's side and motioned with her finger for him to bend down. She cupped his face and stepped up on her toes, pressing a kiss to the mark she'd left on his cheek, her powers already beginning to drive away the sting.

Dean caught her and pulled her to him, forcing his mouth on her lips savagely. He then yanked his lips from hers with a chuckle and looked over at Sam. "You got a deal, little brother."

Chloe smiled and turned her head to look back at the younger Winchester. "Now we just have to seal it." She turned back to Dean and grinned. "Wanna watch?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Next time. I'm going to make sure there aren't any more of Lilith's demons around." He let go of Chloe and reached under the bed, pulling out the Colt. "And if there are, it's going to be _me_ who is having the fun."

"Bring me back a heart if you do!" Chloe called teasingly as he left the room, before turning to Sam and smiling as she made her way to him. The blonde looked up at him enticingly through her eyelashes, hands going to his belt, trailing down to play suggestively with his zipper. "Ready to make a pact with a devil, _Sammy_?"

His eyes went demon dark as she backed away towards the bed...and he followed.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
